1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display capable of displaying multi-color space with different specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
In chromatics, XYZ usually indicate colors. Generally speaking, XZ are not used to represent color space. XZ are converted into the form of xy first, and the xy are used to indicate the color space.x=X/(X+Y+Z)   (1)y=Y/(X+Y+Z)   (2)
The XYZ coordinates may be quickly converted into xy coordinates according to formulas (1) and (2).
FIG. 8 is a color space diagram constituted by the Commission Internation De'l E'clairage in 1931. In FIG. 8, (x, y) coordinates are color space coordinates of any color, which may be gray, yellow, coffee, or brown. In a triangle formed by three primary colors on the color space coordinates, for example, the triangle enclosed by red, green, and blue, the internal area is the range of colors that the display can render, that is, the color space displayed by the display. In addition, the larger the triangle area is, the wider the color space is, and the more vivid the color is represented.
In most of the information equipments, the display is used as a major communication interface. However, in the design of the display, only one color space of sRGB, NTSC, SMPTE, and PAL is included, and it is impossible to switch between the color spaces with different specifications. Thus, it is inconvenient for users. For example, when the user intends to print a picture seen on the display, after being printed by the printer, it is found that the color of the printed picture is distinctly different from that of the display image. Since the color space of the printer is set to sRGB, but the display is not set to this color space, the distortion is generated.
In addition, in 2006, a paper entitled “Field-sequential-colour display with adaptive gamut” is issued by Johan Bergquist et al. in the society for information display (SID), in which an idea of regulating the range of the color space of the display according to the minimum color space required by the display image. However, it is just mentioned in this paper that the color space may be enlarged or reduced, and the scale range is not distinctly provided.